


[何焉悦色]焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 (1)

by cyyyyy1014



Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 何焉悦色-freedom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyyyyy1014/pseuds/cyyyyy1014
Summary: 短篇(淡味)  娱乐圈  现背  [BL]影帝嘉×鲜肉洛茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Series: 焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021405
Kudos: 1





	[何焉悦色]焉影帝今天宠老婆了吗 (1)

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇(淡味) 娱乐圈 现背 [BL]  
> 影帝嘉×鲜肉洛  
> 茶庄少主焉栩嘉×萧山阔少徐一宁

chapter 1  
焉栩嘉急匆匆地走在签售会外的走廊上，时不时还向后催促助理动作快点，拐过一个角，终于看见了化妆间的门。

焉栩嘉的脚步慢下来，吐出一口浊气，终于到了。

身后脚步匆匆的助理拐过弯，差点撞到焉栩嘉，也抹了一把头上的汗，自从下飞机，焉栩嘉就跟身后有仇人追杀一样，往签售会的现场赶，理由大家也心知肚明，无非就是想老婆了，想老婆亲亲抱抱，年轻的小孩处在热恋期，分开这么久也确实是第一次。终于可以缓下脚步的助理也有闲情在心里嘀嘀咕咕，伸手赶在焉栩嘉之前推开化妆间的门。

身后年轻俊朗的影帝在走进化妆间后便四处寻找那个熟悉的身影，但环绕了一圈后也没看见心中的那个人。

“嘉嘉，来啦。”赵磊是第一个看见焉栩嘉进门的人，其余人都忙着化妆改造型。

自从几年起选秀节目不要钱的出现，观众逐渐厌烦了千篇一律的选秀节目，R1SE成为最后一届的中国选秀出来的男团，也许是因为这个团有自己的风格，也许是因为这是国内近几年来的最后一届男团，至少R1SE的知名度是逐渐增加，公司发现R1SE的团粉越增越多后，也将R1SE团队合约续约，两年的限定团成为永久团，R1SE可以说是中国选秀限定团队最为成功的一支。不仅如此，仅仅两年，在团队的业务能力不会落下的情况下，团中很多人也发展影视副业，且很成功，焉栩嘉正是近几年来炙手可热的影帝。

今天的签售会是R1SE团队的两周年团专签售会，R1SE全员到齐。

“嗯，大家都到了吗？”焉栩嘉回赵磊的话，焉栩嘉在来之前早已做好所有妆发，便向休息区走去。

“对啊，”赵磊和这个弟弟认识长达五年之久，稍微一看就知道他在想什么，挪揄一笑，“在找洛洛啊，试衣间里呢，你要不要进去？”

焉栩嘉回过神来，无奈：“磊哥……”

难得看见焉栩嘉窘迫的神情，赵磊心情都好了不少，这个弟弟到哪都端着Bking的架子，明明年纪最小却有着当所有人哥哥的心，本来还算可爱的馒头脸被他板着硬生生高冷了几分：“哈哈哈，好了不逗你了；你也注意一点，待会别太过了，洛洛脸皮薄，小心他不理你了。而且因为你们不注意的举动，你们cp超话天天涨粉，今天现场估计也来了不少站姐，都盯着你俩呢！”

赵磊也很无奈，焉栩嘉对何洛洛的占有欲非常强，洛洛的脸符合大众审美——软糯的声音，漂亮的大眼睛，爱笑的性格，专业的业务能力统统是他涨粉的理由；焉栩嘉有不止一次的想把何洛洛藏起来的念头，毕竟小孩在外不会照顾自己，无菌乐园里形成的单纯善良更是容易惹人觊觎。无法把人藏起来，焉栩嘉就想着公开恋情，只是每次都被何洛洛或队友驳回了。赵磊心想：自己真是太不容易了，自己的爱情都不顺利还要操心队友的爱情，这两小屁孩也不小了，自己和其他人还要帮他们堵柜门。

两人正说着，试衣间也终于打开，何洛洛手里抱着自己的衣服，丝带松松垮垮的在脖子上还没系好便一蹦一跳的出来了，像一只涉世未深的小兔子。

“欸，嘉嘉？你来了呀~”杭州养出来的人儿说话总有自己独特的腔调，何洛洛本就亮的眼睛看到焉栩嘉后又亮了几分，将手里的衣服随意扔在沙发上后就朝自己的男朋友跑去。

焉栩嘉站起身，张开双手，迎接他，于是他的星星落在他怀里。

何洛洛在他怀里蹭了蹭，呼吸间全是熟悉的香味，自己忙着拍戏，男朋友忙着读书，平时连视频通话的时间都没有，自从知道今天签售会的行程是全员是，自己就掰着手指头数时间，来时心急的心情不比焉栩嘉少，但得知焉栩嘉刚下飞机就强忍着自己不去打扰，现在终于抱到了，活的男朋友。想着想着，却莫名泛起一股委屈，不自觉地嘟着嘴，用头又蹭了蹭焉栩嘉的胸膛。

焉栩嘉低下头，看向何洛洛的脸，这么久没见，小朋友又没好好照顾自己，摸上去又瘦了，脸还没巴掌大。

“洛洛，看着我。”焉栩嘉对何洛洛说。

“嗯哼。”何洛洛从他的怀抱中抬起头来。

焉栩嘉仔细看自己许久未见的宝贝，终于见面，何洛洛心里难受，连带着眼睛都是红红的，在眼影的衬托下漂亮的很。眼泪还算听话，在眼眶中没落下来，怕破坏妆容，涂了唇彩的薄唇闪着粉粉的光，微嘟着唇，怎么看都是一副委屈的样子。

焉栩嘉终究还是没有忍住，朝那两片唇瓣覆盖下去。

“嘉嘉，待会还要唔……”

何洛洛发现眼前的俊脸朝己越靠越近，想出口阻止，却还是晚了一步。

甜甜的味道传到焉栩嘉口中。焉栩嘉早在第一次和何洛洛接吻便发现和何洛洛接吻特别舒服，嘴唇软，舌头软，腰也软。他不知道是接吻舒服还是和何洛洛接吻舒服，反正他也没和其他人亲过。

“唔~”

焉栩嘉撬开何洛洛的牙关，霸道地钩住何洛洛到处乱逃的小舌，手臂用力，将人嵌进自己的怀抱，转身坐在沙发上，让何洛洛坐在自己的腿上，更用力的允吸着香甜，将自己的思念统统融进这个吻里。何洛洛在反抗无效后也放弃了，任由焉栩嘉在他口中肆虐。正在焉栩嘉准备再进一步时，有人将两人打断了。

“咳咳！”旁边被忽略了个彻底的赵磊在周震南的催促下将两人打断，毕竟只有赵磊才不会被焉栩嘉揍，“那啥，嘉嘉，适可而止啊！洛洛总不能肿着一张嘴上台吧……回去了随你们咋样，现在快停下！”

焉栩嘉念念不舍的再次在何洛洛嘴里将软软的舌头逮住，轻轻地咬了一口他的舌尖后才终于肯放开。

何洛洛被焉栩嘉亲的眼中云雾弥漫，脸上泛起红晕，脑海里全是浆糊，懵懵懂懂的样子差点让本身就欲罢不能的焉栩嘉再狠狠亲一顿。

何洛洛眼看着焉栩嘉的瞳孔再次逐渐变得幽深，慌忙抬起手捂住焉栩嘉的嘴：“不可以亲了~不可以亲了啦！”

焉栩嘉悄咪咪地在何洛洛的手上继续啵唧一口，被小孩羞愤地瞪了一眼。

时间接近签售会开始，焉栩嘉却还是黏黏糊糊地抱着何洛洛不肯放，何洛洛多次向场外队友投去求助的眼神，想让他们过来催一下焉栩嘉，却都被冷落。按张颜齐的话就是：开玩笑，人小情侣腻歪，咱们过去凑啥热闹。

场外支援无效，何洛洛只好转向自己男朋友，试图从他身上起来。

察觉到何洛洛的意图，原本埋在他脖颈种草莓的焉栩嘉不满地抬起头，臭着一张馒头脸，圆溜溜的大眼睛控诉着何洛洛的行为，让他的样子更像一个旺仔。

何洛洛不由得心软，不由自主地撒娇哄他，向茶庄少主撒娇，萧山阔少向来无师自通：“好啦嘉嘉，回去再继续好不好？”

“不好！”闷闷的声音从他耳边传来。

何洛洛无奈一笑：“回去再继续嘛，你这样他们又要笑我们了。”

“那你回去随便我弄！”焉栩嘉从他脖颈处抬头。

何洛洛好不容易才消下来的红晕听到这句话又慢慢爬上了脸颊：“好！” 他脸颊红红地点头。

焉影帝高兴了，朝何洛洛的喉结处亲去，在他怀中的小孩因为他的动作被迫抬起了头，扬起了美丽的脖颈，焉栩嘉在突起处亲亲一咬，满意的听见何洛洛压低声的惊呼以及看见在白皙皮肤上尤为明显的草莓印，焉栩嘉终于起身，帮小孩整理好了丝带：“快去补口红吧，都被亲没了。”

“还不是怪你！”何洛洛嘟着嘴，乖乖地起身去补妆。

化妆师一看何洛洛就知道发生了什么，颇为无语的再次拿出口红，让何洛洛在椅子上坐下，在手上对着何洛洛涂涂抹抹的同时，还有空苦口婆心的劝告几句：“你们俩个也别太过了，这么明显，是想公开吗？”

小孩天真的很，还没意识到怎么了：“怎么了姐姐？”

化妆师恨铁不成钢：“怎么了？你看看你的脖子，我这丝带原本是打算系在手腕上的，现在好了！要系在脖颈上了！”

何洛洛朝镜子上看去，这才知道发生了什么——原本白皙的脖颈上布满了吻痕，光是看着就知道做这事的人超强的占有欲，喉结处甚至还有一圈牙印。他刚刚一心想着怎么让焉栩嘉把自己放开，反而没有注意到他在自己脖子上动的手脚。

何洛洛羞红了耳朵，慌慌张张地想把丝带整理好，越害羞动作越乱，手动了半天也没打出一个漂亮的结，脸甚至越来越红。

化妆师看不下去，伸手帮这个害羞的小孩整理好了丝带，遮住了引人注目的印记，顺便叮嘱他在签售会是一定要注意不要乱动丝带。

“洛洛！好了吗？过来排队上台了！”远处传来赵让的声音。

“来了~”

TBC.


End file.
